elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Rayne Wyman
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7322 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Jessica Biel |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = ironicauthority |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Nikki }} Rayne stands tall at 5’9”, and most of her weight is in lean muscle. She has wavy brown hair that has just a hint of red tint to it, though it’s actually length is anyone’s guess, considering that is either pulled back into a tight braid or ponytail near ninety percent of the time. (Most people do bet on it being shoulder length, though as of yet, her acquaintances or students are not completely sure of this fact.) Her eyes are also green, and the only piece of jewelry she wears is a simple plain black cord around her neck. Usually, she wears simple things. Army style cargo pants, plain, solid color tank tops, and combat boots. Occasionally, she will wear things like jeans or plain t-shirts. Very rarely, and only when absolutely required to, will she wear anything like a skirt or heels. Canon Information Rayne was born on a lovely February day, while her parents - Lt. Colonel Richard Wyman and architect Daphne Myers-Wyman – were in a phase of realizing that maybe they shouldn’t have gotten married only a few months after meeting. Most of Rayne’s childhood memories were of her parents arguing, in fact, until they divorced when she was four. It was then that her father moved out, and she started the joy of shared custody. Every week, she would live with one parent before switching. At her father’s house, her schedule was run with military strictness, along with everything else. Along with school, Richard taught her Muay Thai in the evenings before her homework, and when she was old enough, Rayne was taken to the shooting range to learn how to aim and pull a trigger. At her mother’s house, it was the exact opposite. Daphne tried to be her daughter’s friend instead of a parent and had no schedule or discipline at all for her child. While Rayne wasn’t neglected in any form – She was fed well, clothed in good clothes, and wasn’t denied anything. – she certainly didn’t have what you could call a happy and normal life, with one parent breathing down her neck to be all that she could be and the other not being a parent at all. It was this that caused her problem with authority and eventually caused her to basically tell her dad to fuck off when he tried to get her to join the military like he had after she graduated high school. She pretty much told her mother the same thing when she tried to get her to settle down and marry someone nice. Instead, she set her sights on business school, and starting a school for learning mixed martial arts afterwards. Eventually, her goal was accomplished, with a bit of help. While the school wasn’t exactly /hers/, considering that she had opened it with two friends, Faith and Erin, she still had her name in the business name, and on the front of the building, and was the sole teacher in the school’s Muay Thai class. Really, she couldn’t ask for much more. In the two years since then, the school has not flourished, but it has gained a loyal base of students, ranging in ages from younger than ten, to Rayne’s age and older. And the fact that it’s subsequently pissed off /both/ of her parents? Well, that’s just a bonus. Abilities: Rayne is very decently skilled in Muay Thai fighting, which is a style of kickboxing that originated in Thailand. The martial art consists of an arsenal of nine weapons – the head, fists, elbows, knees, and feet. While the martial art does not use belts to show rank like most other martial arts, for simplicity’s sake, Rayne is on the same level as a second degree black belt. She also has some skill in handguns, though learning to shoot always took the backburner to learning martial arts with Rayne. She could easily hit the close to fatal areas, if not actually hit them on an opponent from up to 40 yards if she’s using a military issue M9 semi automatic. Any other gun though, and she’s pretty much screwed. (Of course, since guns aren’t allowed on the Elegante, this is just here to fully fill in her abilities.) Strength: Weakness: Personality: Extra: Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs